emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2910 (7th May 2001)
Plot Zak is lamenting about selling the barn to Eric and says he cannot bear having to look at it every time he leaves the house. Lisa reminds him that he was pleased when he sold it for £2000 plus the payment for all the work and labour they did on it. Eric arrives with Gloria to show her around the factory. Gloria comments on how lovely it is. Zak walks up to them draws a line in the dirt with his foot and declares the land as "Dingle land" saying that Eric is not allowed to step over this line. Zak exits followed by Lisa. Cain walks up to Sam and wants to know if he was discussing Angie. Cain threatens him to keep quiet. Gloria and Eric are in the factory. Eric shows Gloria the office. He explains workers are not to set foot in there. Eric shows Gloria the tannoy system. She comments on the lack of the workforce and that some in the village may still work for him. Eric explains he is advertising in quality papers and interviews start that morning. In the Reynolds kitchen, Ollie, Marc and Len are sitting at the table having breakfast. Ollie tells Angie that she can't get tickets to the play but Angie doesn't respond as her mind is elsewhere. Len asks them about the previous night and Marc says there is not really anywhere around there to go. Angie looks absently out of the window there is a knock at the door. Len goes to answer it and Angie leaves. Len says that a young man is at the door for Ollie. She thinks it is Jonny. At the Stud Farm, Chris is in the office and Virginia comes in. Virginia tells Chris she and Tara have been talking. They thought that having a party would help the business and Virginia would be the ideal person to organise it. Chris agrees to the party but to be at the stud not Oakwell and that Charity will organise the event Virginia thinks this is a mistake. Outside the Reynolds house, Jonny asks Ollie out on a date but Ollie refuses severely. Marc comes out of the house. He and Johnny drive off. On the road, Cain is walking along. Angie stops by, tells him to get in and they drive off. At Chez Marlon, Marlon sits alone. Chloe enters, he looks upset and Chloe advises him to try to forget about Tricia and concentrate on the restaurant. Marlon tells her they have no food. Chloe leaves for the supermarket. In the police car, Angie confronts Cain about Sam following Cain to the Reynolds' house. Angie tells Cain they should end the relationship but Cain disagrees. In the factory, interviewees are waiting with Gloria, Eric is in the office, he calls in the first person over the speaker. At Chez Marlon, Chloe enters the kitchen where Marlon is still upset and working far too slow. Marlon leaves and goes to the pub Chloe pleads with him to stay and then starts cooking herself. At the Woolpack, Angie walks in and meets Bev discussing Angie's personal life. Tara and Virginia walk in. Bev says they don't have to stay. Tara approaches Angie and Bev excuses herself. They talk about the fight in the Woolpack before. Angie tells her her only regret is not hitting her harder and asks her to leave. Tara leaves and says that she will try to stay out of her way. Alan serves Marlon two pints. Marlon tells Alan to make him a tab. Seth comments on his drinking along with Len. Marlon is rude to them both and goes to sit down. Len and Seth continue to drink their beer. Tara and Virginia discuss the previous chat with Angie. Tara says she will get revenge on Angie and they leave. Cain enters and sits with Angie and wants to discuss what they she had said about cooling the relationship. Cain suggests going away. Angie agrees and Cain leaves just as Bev returns. Bev asks if Angie is seeing Cain and says that would be something to talk about but Angie casually dismisses this. In Ollie's room, Ollie and Donna discuss the previous night. Ollie says she didn't fancy Jonny. Ollie admits she has not slept with anybody. At the factory, Eric and Gloria have just finished an interview with a lady with bright red hair and many piercing she leaves and a Mrs Conrose enters. Mrs Conrose asks how much he's paying and about other elements of the contract in an aggressive manner. Gloria tries to intervene but Eric puts an end to the interview which aggravates Mrs Conrose and she shouts at Eric as she leaves. In Ollie's room, Donna is arguing with Ollie about her lying about having had sex. Ollie says she's never meet anyone she liked enough. At the Dingles, Cain is on the phone sorting out the holiday under the name Mr and Mrs Dingle. Sam walks in. Cain turns to Sam and threatens him again. Sam tells him to start being nice to him and threatens to tell Zak about him and Angie. At Home Farm, Chris is with Charity discussing the party. Chris tells Charity she is to organise the party as it will annoy Tara and he thought she would be good at this, he suggests something more fun than croquet; At the Dingles, Sam and Cain sit at the table playing draughts as Zak and Lisa enter. Zak comments on how well the two boys are getting on and Cain tries to leave but Sam starts to make siren noises and blackmails Cain to stay. Sam tells Cain to get him another drink. Cain does so, gets one for Zak too. Zak comments on how nice it is to have the family together. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Jonny Bradley - Ben Bryant *Rose - Sharon Holland Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Office and factory floor *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, driveway and Ollie's room *Home Farm - Office and living room *Hotten Road *Chez Marlon - Dining area and kitchen *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,780,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes